


A visit to The Empty

by mercurialkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurialkitty/pseuds/mercurialkitty
Summary: Jack goes to get Castiel from The Empty. This is one idea of what that conversation was like.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A visit to The Empty

Jack appears in The Empty, and notices that there’s a low, soft sound like the strumming of many stringed instruments. 

“Hello,” he says.

A throne appears and the Empty is still in Meg’s form. “Why are you back! Listen to all that noise!” The Empty hisses. Blackness runs out from the Entity and towards Jack. It reaches like a hundred tendrils seeking to move around him. They engulf Jack until they cover him completely, but as soon as that is accomplished, there’s a glow from within and the tendrils snap back. The Empty chooses a new form and sits down.

“Jack, aren’t you going to answer the question?” It looks like Castiel and it tilts his head at him.

Jack simply smiles for a moment. “I’m here because I’m everywhere now. Can’t you feel it?”

The Empty frowns. “I feel Darkness in you and I am both drawn to you and repelled by you. How is that possible?”

“Amara is with me.”

The Empty nods and gives a determined clenched jaw, “What are your terms?”

“I don’t have terms. I’m here to put you to sleep and to make it quiet again. That’s what you want.”

“You want him back don’t you? You miss your angel father figure with his trench coat and tie,” The Empty says motioning to itself. “I won’t give him up.”

“I wasn’t planning to take just Castiel.”

“You want all the angels back?”

“I want all the angels and demons. I’m going to return them to heaven and hell.”

The Empty rises from the throne. “They deserve to sleep with their regrets for eternity.”

“Their regrets will come with them, and they’ll learn from them. Heaven and Hell will change.”

“No! I need to know that they are pain, because they caused me pain.”

“Maybe that’s why you can’t sleep? You’re distracted.”

The Empty raises a hand and a globe of light rushes forward. “I can still hurt him.”

Jack is no longer there. Instead Amara walks toward the Empty.

“Do you remember when there was No Thing?”

“I am the Shadow. I am The Empty!”

“No. You became Something. Something that’s desperately trying to contain these beings to fill what should be Void.”

“NO. I just want to sleep.”

“If you want to sleep then release them,” says Amara calmly.

The Empty throws the globe to the ground and instead of light what looks like Castiel’s physical form is tossed onto what serves as the ground. Castiel grunts and sits up. He’s confused and shocked. “I’m awake.” 

“And you’re in pain!” yells the Empty squeezing it’s hand into a fist. 

Castiel looks around. “I’m not in pain.”

Jack walks over to Castiel, Amara no longer visible. He turns to the Entity and says, “You no longer have any power over anything but yourself. No beings will be sent to your Void. You can sleep now. What the sleep is like is up to you.”

The Empty looks at them with Cas’ face for a moment, and then becomes a black vague figure.

Jack snaps his fingers and he and Cas are in the throne room of Heaven.

“Jack!” Castiel hugs him tightly. “I was so worried about you, but I had faith.”

“Castiel, I…mourned you. I missed you.” Jack releases him. 

“You’ve taken Chuck’s place. I can feel it. ”

“Amara is with me. We’re balanced. Chuck hurt her, but with power of the Void of the Empty, she can speak for herself now.” Amara appears and she smiles at Castiel.

“Hello Castiel. You don’t have to be afraid of me. I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

Castiel nods. “Thank you, Amara.”

“He loves you Castiel.”

“What?”

“Don’t be silly. I felt the bond between you and Dean when Lucifer was gone from your vessel. I just didn’t understand it then. Castiel, do you want to go back to Earth?”

“I… I can’t do that to Dean. Even if he does love me, he must not have felt that it was right to act on it. And now that he truly has free will, I don’t want to pressure him. He’s human. He should have a human life without an angel interfering…”

“That’s absolutely ridiculous, Castiel, and shows a lack of imagination.” Amara huffs. “But I’m not going to argue with you. You have free will, too. You just need some confidence and to get used to the idea.” 

“If he wants me when he comes to Heaven, we’ll have eternity. But by then he may have someone else he’d rather be with.”

Amara rolls her eyes, then Jack stands in front of Castiel again. “Would you like to help get Heaven ready for him? For all humans? It needs fixing, and there’s the angels and demons from the Empty we must help. And we can visit my mom.”

“Yes, I would like all that. Let’s see Kelly first. She will be so happy.”

Jack smiles, “Let’s go. Oh, and Amara says we need a spa day so she can work on you.”

  


  


  


  



End file.
